Vaporization devices are generally well known in the art. Such devices are typically battery-powered and are often used as smoking substitutes, to simulate smoking or as a smoking sensation aid. Vaporization devices typically include a battery, a heating element and a cartridge that contains a storage container that houses a vapor forming medium. The vapor forming medium often includes a liquid suspension containing nicotine, or one of many other vaporizable substances commonly employed in the art. In practice, the user draws air through the device via a mouthpiece, which activates the heating element such that the vapor forming medium is heated by the heating element to form the resulting vapor. The vapor may be mixed with the air drawn by the user to form an inhalable aerosol.
Those familiar with the industry may be concerned about use of the vaporization device by an unauthorized user. An unauthorized user may be someone who doesn't own the device, or may be, for example, a minor. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for a manner of limiting access to the device to only an authorized user or users.